cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Norse
Nation Information :''Northern Norse is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 1 days old with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Northern Norse work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Northern Norse will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Northern Norse to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Northern Norse allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Northern Norse believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Northern Norse will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Nation History In 1283, Eric the Red, who went on to become more famous than his idiot brother, told the village idiot (and his brother) Bob the Blue to go forth and find some inhospitable locale that they could set up an Viking Prisoner of War Camp, preferably somewhere so far north no sane man will ever go and search for the prisoner. Bob the Blue obliged; and found a island as far north as he could sail. In 1285, Sveneborlorog was founded, a paltry community on the currently-named Ellesmere Island. Eric the Red promptly made Bob the Blue head warden of the island, and proceeded to forget entirely about him while sending all prisoners of war over to the community without inquiring about the community's welfare. After centuries of loading up the island with prisoners and the lack of contact otherwise, the prisoners on the island developed a sense of community (Some historians had said that it developed from the constant sleeping together naked under polar bear skins to conserve warmth) and decided to operate their own forum FFFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK YYYYOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!, based on the Viking Warden system. The system flourished against all odds, relying on its trade of blubber oil and fur to the neighboring eskimoes until the colony was re-discovered in 1839. After having the world re-discover the colony (they were dubbed 'The Lost Vikings'), they quickly modified their standards to meet the demands of the Industrial Revolution, and the community chartered a constitution, establishing Northern Norse. They decided to abandon their language and made English their primary language to enable communications with the outer world. It was in this spirit that they re-named Sveneborlorog to the current name of Baffinsville (even though Baffin Island was a week trip in a canoe away).